Invunche
by lixy-chan
Summary: Especial Halloween. 'Jamás imaginaron que aquel viaje se convertiría en el peor y ultimo momento de sus vidas.' (SasuKarin/Sobrenatural).


Los gritos de sus compañeros se escucharon a lo lejos, provenientes de aquella cueva y otros más provenientes de la mansión. Su cuerpo vibraba de adrenalina y sus ojos quemaban.

No sabía como había llegado a esa situación. Huir de sombras y dimensiones paralelas se hizo su motivo de vida. Tenía que vivir.

No sabía si alguien había sobrevivido, pero no quería pararse a averiguarlo.

Una sombra con un cuerpo trastornado de lo que podría ser un humanoide, grisácea, le pisaba los talones. Quiso gritar, y entonces su tobillo se dobló. Gritó de dolor, y entonces todo fue negro.

Al despertar se encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Tenía vendajes en ambas manos y yeso en el tobillo derecho. Recordaba todo, como si apenas lo hubiese vivido hace un par de segundos. Se estremeció.

La puerta fue abierta y por el umbral divisó a su primo, Naruto.

Pero no sintió emoción, al contrario, sentía miedo. Aquel no podía ser Naruto, puesto que ella misma había observado como sacrificaba su vida por Sakura, y entonces ella también había sido asesinada brutalmente a manos de aquel fenómeno.

No, aquel no era Naruto. Karin sintió ganas de gritar, y brincar por la ventana y que el viento se llevara sus temores. Pero sus brazos dolían y ardían como si estuvieran inyectados en acido. Su piel quemaba y serpenteaba. De pronto no hizo mas que cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que fuera a por ella, pero al cabo de unos minutos y que no pasara ni sintiera nada, abrió los ojos con temor de que el falso Naruto estuviera frente a ella, más al abrirlos solo divisó la puerta, y esta estaba cerrada.

Casi suspiró, pero entonces encima de ella, en el techo, se encontraba el mismísimo _Invunche, personificado_, que la observaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de ella cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente hizo que este se esfumara de inmediato.

Karin brincó al ver entrar a varios hombres con batas blancas y acercarse a ella. Pero también estaba agradecida.

Los hombres eran médicos, y le habían explicado que la habían encontrado en la puerta del hospital junto a un hombre, al parecer el fue quien los había salvado, a ambos.

Sasuke. Pensó de inmediato, Karin.

También le explicaron que ella estaba herida profundamente en ambos brazos. Le habían cortado las venas, al parecer con algún propósito esotérico puesto que eran marcas poco comunes en jóvenes suicidas.

Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué le habían echo?

Su compañero modelo (como decidieron llamarlo las enfermeras) estaba en reposo y con varias suturas en el brazo izquierdo y abdomen. También tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían haber sangrado.

¿Cómo es? Preguntó ella.

Es un joven bastante apuesto, y tiene cabello y ojos azabaches.

Karin sonrió como una tonta y pidió verlo. Los médicos se negaron, no creían conveniente aun, que se vieran. Pero le prometieron que tan pronto ella se sintiera menos indispuesta podría ir a visitarlo. Ella negó pero no se atrevió a ir en contra de ellos… en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche Karin no podía dormir. Sentía que en cualquier momento <em>eso<em> vendría por ella. Y entonces se decidió y fue en busca de Sasuke. Apenas su pie enyesado tocó el frío piso este la hizo caer.

Dolía, si, pero no podía quedarse tirada. Así que tomó fuerzas y se puso en pie. Caminó cojeando y con dolor hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba. Le habían dicho que se encontraba en la habitación 6, y entonces se encontraba frente a esta cuando de pronto a lo lejos, por el pasillo, aquel ente apareció. En unos de sus brazos colgaba la cabeza de una de las enfermeras de guardia.

Karin gritó y abrió la puerta.

Ya adentro divisó a Sasuke, tendido en la cama. Inmóvil.

El _Invunche _emitió un sonido gutural, Karin tembló del miedo. Se acercó a Sasuke lo mas rápido que pudo y si tobillo le permitía y tocó su brazo herido. Sasuke reaccionó a su toque y la observó aliviado. Entonces el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada repetidas ocasiones con una fuerza descomunal hizo que Sasuke intentara levantarse. Karin estaba a punto de ayudarle cuando la puerta fue abierta y el Invunche se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

Karin se interpuso entre el y Sasuke. El lo notó y trato de ponerse en pie, su cabeza emitió un fuerte pulso de dolor que hizo a Sasuke perder la consciencia por varios segundos. Segundos en los que Karin fue arrastrada por aquel demonio, y entonces no supo más de ella.

Le dieron de alta en una semana. No había vuelto a ver a aquel ser y de Karin no supo mas. Intentó buscarla por el hospital que, no era muy grande, mas no halló ni rastro de ella. La había perdido, y sobre el recaía la maldición. Siempre que se encontrase con algún ente del mas allá, o con algún ser maligno, no podría evitar la muerte de personas a su alrededor, fueran o no importantes en su vida.

Todas las noches dormiría con la luz prendida y una serie de oraciones y protecciones. Ya no estaría a salvo nunca, pero debía vengar su muerte. Ya no estaría nunca solo, ni nadie lo estará jamás.

Por que todos, absolutamente todos, nos toparemos con aquel ser maligno que nos haga ver nuestra suerte. Todos, frente a alguna situación, espejo, momento… persona.

Por la noche, en ocasiones, Karin iba en sueños y le hablaba. Y entonces su imagen se descomponía y venía la pesadilla. Y sentía que podía ser un demonio más, y que los haría sufrir, a todos. Y que pagarían como nunca lo habían echo, pagarían por quitarle a la única mujer que había amado… pagarían por arrebatarle a su hijo.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Se que trastorné lo que Invunche es, pero lo cierto es que este no es el especial que tenia contemplado subir, por lo que lo escribí a las carreras. Lo que tenia planeado subir como especial Halloween me entusiasmó tanto que lo subiré como Long-fic, así que estén atentos que es un SasuKarin bastante genial. No me maten por la pésima historia pero prometí algo, así que aquí está.<p>

Besos y abrazos.

Lixy-Chan.


End file.
